1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lock assembly, more particularly to a door lock assembly having an automatically actuated latch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a conventional door lock assembly has a casing that is provided typically with a spring-biased latch bolt and a dead bolt. The latch bolt is retractable into the casing against a spring force when a compression force is exerted on the latched bolt, and can extend out from the casing when the compression force is released. The dead bolt is operable to extend from or retract into the casing by means of a key. In use, the latch bolt extends into a first corresponding socket formed in a doorframe when a door is closed. However, unless the user actuates the dead bolt by using the key, the dead bolt will not extend into a second corresponding socket formed in the doorframe to lock the door to the doorframe when the door is closed. This inconveniences the user, especially when the user does not have a free hand to manipulate the key.